From Hikari to are Yami
by ChesireCatHeba
Summary: Were Hikari change to be a Yami at first for his friend but then Lover.  Dominat Ryou and Subssive Yugi, ryou have alot more backbone i this Story as for Yugi. from Friend to best friends to be Lovers and then Hikari and Yami. Heartshipping Story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Aboned Lights Instead leaving to the afterlife, what Atem alias Yami supposed to do, he got a second Chance to Live in the timeline from yugi and his Friends. Everyone was exited happy that atem could stay but not only him but also Bakura alias Akefia way allowed to stay, to get a better experiment of live. Malik was all to happy that the thief king stayed much to Ishizus displeasure, because Akefia wanted to stay by malik, claiming him as new hikari and Lover. In one point Ryou, who was Akefias hikari was glad that this maniac of a soul stealer thief was gone but also feeling slighty hurt, to be aboned as hikari from his own yami. He hid his pain and thoughs behind a smilling mask wishing akefia and malik happiness and hopefully stress free days for ishizu and odion. Atem in the otherhand made clear like bakura not needing a light either but want to return with yugi and his friends back home to japan, yugis grandfather promised to adopt him as a new grandson and he promised try to be a older brother for yugi. What he did not know he broke the little hikaris heart, yugi had for long a crush on his yami and was hoping things would stay how they were but that he throw him even away as hikari shattered his heart all over again, his eyes watered and brushed it off being happy that atem stayed, hiding his broken heart. The only one who shared and saw the mask was Ryou, feeling the pain from the other. After things were sorted out they made they way to the Airport, to fly back to Japan Domino. They say goodbyes to Akefia and Malik and that they should come to visit, the two made no promise but ishizu promised they would come arround by time. Right away in the plane everyone tryed sit by atem, leaving yugi by himself. The only one not joining it was ryou who decide sitting down beside yugi „hey yugi..are you ok?" his voice was, nearly whisper against yugis ear, the smaller male turend his face at ryou, eyes puffed red from crying „y-y-yeah, why s-should i not….i m-mean atem..yami stays…should be happy" he had a wary smile, a smile that only pruposed not get any attetion that he is ok but ryou saw through it „yugi…i know you hurting…lets speak once we back, in your room alone" yugis violet eyes widen that he saw through the mask but nodded his head. There was no reason holding the lie up by ryou if he knows. The hikaris stayed close by each other the hole flight, giving each other silent comfort of the things that happend, neither of both had imaged being aboned by they yamis if they had the choice to stay in the modern time. The flight was for both Hikaris ok so far, sticking close together. it helped bit not to feel lost or feel like nogthing, to say yugi could see a strange chance in ryou, he seems have a light dark shadow aura growing but he shooked his head mabey it was his imigation, he blamend his brocken feeling and righter clung on the other scared that he might abone him too. Because by the hole flight not one of they so called friends payed them attetion or notice that they still exist too. The only one who payed attetion to them and hand they suitcase was grandpa and he had a very dissapointing look on his face watching the others chatting with Atem. The old men sighed looked at the Hikaris „come one boys lets head home, ryou why dont you stay the night over. I am sure yugi will be glad over the company" ryou smiled gently at yugis grandpa and nodded „sure aslong i am no bother to you or yugi" yugi gripped onto the hand from ryou squizzing it gently „you no bother, you very welcome" ryou smiled at the gentle but tigh squizz „ok i stay then for the night" yugi smiled bit and ryou got the smaller male closer, getting his arm in a protective manner arround him, making yugi blush and confused but in a welcome manner. Atem was a bit confused watching the two Hikaris and slight tug in his heart and soul but shrugged it off and pay his attention back to the gang, he will question it later.

\\\| If the Lights lose they Darkness they search for the nearest darkest being to search protection, even the brightes Light can Turn to Darkness and controll the Shadows by will|/

[[so yes i started a Heartshipping angsty fanfic, this ship needs more love with the adorable boys. you might get what i planning for both hikaris. plus if you find any grammar erros. keep them for yourself, i have no beta to help or cheek my grammar. i dont know who i plan to pair stem/yami with, so you welcome for ideas and no, i will not do atemxanzu so dont even ask on it.]]


	2. Chapter 2 Alone with you

As soon they were back in the kage gameshop, yugi speed up to his room with his suitcase. He did not want to face Yami now and closed his door only open it for ryou who knocked gently and followed him inside to the tricolored hikaris room, locking it. Yami blink at the behavior and looked at grandpa for answers „why they acting so weird?" grandpa put his bag on the chair by the kitchen „well, how would you feel when your darkness decide to cut off with they hikaris and they on they own…" he put on the kettle with water on the stove getting a cup out with a teabag „and something else but ist not my place to say it..beside i think you lost the premission even putting up the friendzone" the kettle whistels and he put the hot water in the cup humming and head up to his room leaving a confused former darkness to think, who head in his own room to think over what grandpa sayed not getting the obevious hints he gave him. Ryou sat on the chair and yugi on his bed looking at his hand, the half albino lean back onto the chair looking at the smaller hikari with his chocolate brown eyes mirror concern and worry in it „yugi-kun, now tell me why you hurting so much…i am hurt to..that bakura shoved me to the side but glad…knowing he is now with the one he loves and having a second chance but you cryed so hard and look…heartbrocken" yugi bit his lips hard and looked at ryou with huge watery violett eyes at him, not thinking ryou stood up and sat beside him and get his arm arround him, getting him close brush his lips over the forhead making yugi blush darkly and nervous. Yugi swallowed and spoke with shaking voice „you know mou hitori…no yami shared for long a body and mind…i..gave him often hint that..that i like him more then a f-friend but…" ryous eyes soften knowing the pain and what he mean „but he did not get the hint or payed any attetion on it" he whispers sadly ,tearing up. Ryou hold him closer, in a more orotective way „you know if he did not get the hints by now, hw isent the right one for you Yugi-kun, you such strong beautyfule Person that deserve someone who treasure such sweet treads by a strong light" he look softly down at yugi, who got darken blush but still was hurting and sniffing but giving ryou a watery smile snuggeling more into the inviting warmth and protection of the older Hikari, yet again yugi could see the dark aura growing from ryou but once again he pushed it aside. Ryou l8oked down at the smaller Light and sighs , promising to watch pver him and taking over the role to protec him, if his own darkness pushed him aside he would take over the role as best he can and try make him smile again and repair the shattered heart, he nuzzels his face into the spiked tricolored hair and took a deep breath of the sweet strawberry wild flower scent, giving low purr loving the sweet exotic scent „come on Yugi-kun, we need get ready for bed and rest. I know you tired" Yugi gave groaned whine but get on work getting his shirt off and then his pants, forgetting in his tired state that Ryou was in the room who was Blushing darkly at the pale skin, taking the sigh before him in and swallowed. Looking at every curve light muscels that build but still fenimin body buold. He licked unknow his lips but shook his head blushing deeper and get himself ready into his pj and looked then at yugi who craweld into his bed allready „Yugi-kun…we forgot get the matress" he looked bit unsure but yugi made room for ryou and hold half sleep state the blanket up. Swallowing ryou climb in and yugi snuggeld into ryous arms,tm tugging his head ubder ryous chin who turend to living tomato at the action „y-yugi-kun" yugi snuggeld more in him „mhh sleep ryou-kun..its ok" he hummend having small smile and went back into deep sleep, ryou sighed shaking with red face his head and get his arms arround the petit body holding him close, smilling. He could get used to it holding the tricolored hikari close to himself, closing his eyes ryou cslmend himself down and tighen his hold, mabey he could do more then being his new protector friend just mabey if yugi let him in, still it was to early and he need to fix him first but then who knows were they path leads them to.


End file.
